Fan-Requests
by TheOutbreak
Summary: So this isn't exactly a fanfiction, so to speak, but rather a collaboration of fan-requested stories, because I think it is easier for me to micromanage rather than post several individual stories. I don't turn away any request based on genre, characters, or form of media. If you would like me to write a fan-requesr, then feel free to send me a PM.


**A/N: So this is my first fan-request ever, and personally I'm honored. I'm not sure if all of you will like this quick one-shot, but if you don't I completely understand. The person who requested this story doesn't have a Fanfiction account, so I'll just call her by the username I met her with. Here you are, Lillybreeze, I hope you enjoy. Now since this is my first fan-request, odds are good it might look a little strange, but practice makes perfect. If any of you have a fan-request or suggestion, just send me a PM.**

* * *

"Simple!" Skylord_Lysander said, as he finished repairing Honeydew's recently broken Biplane, but Emily could only scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she sighed while she scratched Alexander's head, which caused the Griffin to half-chirp, half-purr in approval. "Because it's _so_ easy for people who aren't Skylords."

"Well perhaps you should become a Skylord," he laughed, "You could learn a thing or two from me."

"I'll pass." Honeydew and Xephos couldn't help but laugh at their friend's bluntness, but their laughter was abruptly interrupted with Honeydew placed down his newly repaired plane: a spectrum of colors - mainly speaking, bright pinks and yellows.

Xephos, Emily and Alexander only stared in a mix of shock and confusion, the former of the three only able to say a single word. "Wow..." Of course, that was before Skylord_Lysander placed down the _second_ plane, a floral pattern of pink, red, and white.

"Double wow..."

"What's going on with these planes?" the Space Man asked.

"Uh...beats me..." his friend answered, too dumbfounded to form proper sentences, as the Griffin stared as if he was hypnotized by the bright colors. Of course, Honeydew was equally at a loss for words, but in a somewhat more positive aspect.

"They're...They're beautiful!" he said, as if he was on the verge of tears, "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen!"

"Heroes," Skylord_Lysander spoke up, "It appears we have a problem, we only have three planes."

"Oh bugger..." Emily grumbled, "So then who's going to fly with whom?"

"You can fly with me," Xephos suggested as he hopped into the pilot's seat of the least feminine looking plane, "I am a 'Space' Man."

"Right, because the a spaceship is _just_ like flying a plane!"

Honeydew laughed as he listened in on his friends' conversation, all the while he was busy preparing his plane for take off. "Look," he interrupted, "Just get the bloody plane, for Christ's sake! I don't want to risk running into Jasper again!"

"Fine! Fine!" Emily groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Within seconds, Xephos and Honeydew had readied their planes for take off, fuel tanks full with coal and both men buckled into the pilot seats. "C'mon, Emily," Xephos called out, "We've got to get to this Skyhold before it gets dark," Said woman muttered something under her breath as she quickly scooped up Alexander in her arms, ran over to Xephos, and hoisted herself up and into the passenger seat. Yet just as she was about to buckle herself in, she looked back up and saw Skylord_Lysander, just as he was getting ready to board his plane. She froze.

How long had Skylord_Lysander been missing? She hadn't been counting the days, but it had been well over two weeks. Two long weeks... What did he have to go through in those two weeks? What could they have done together in those two weeks? Emily couldn't help but let her mind begin to wander. It was only when Skylord_Lysander looked up that she realized she had been staring at him. But instead of a confused glance, he only smiled weakly.

"Emily?" Xephos asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Um...Y-Yeah." she muttered, letting go of the seat straps and lifting the Griffin off of her lap, "I'll be right back. Stay here, Alex."

And without another word from her, and the inability to ask another question from Xephos, Emily lifted herself back up and out of the plane. She calmly made her way over to Skylord_Lysander, though her mind was practically screaming for her to turn the other direction before she made a complete ass of herself. So by the time she had walked right up to the Skylord, she was too nervous to even say anything. He smiled in confusion, "What is it, Emily?"

'Say something!' she mentally screamed, 'Insult Jasper, ask about Skyhold, tell him about the map fragments, _SOMETHING!_' And, of course, she followed none of the suggestions her mind was yelling. Instead, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Skylord_Lysander. No one said anything as she buried her face into his shoulder - too shocked to say any tangible words.

The Skylord looked down at her, his face beginning heating up, but before he could say or do anything Emily had let go of him, ran back to Xephos' plane, and quickly hopped back into the passenger's seat with Alexander. After an awkward silence amongst the four, the three pilots took to the skies and were soon flying high enough to sweep above the clouds. The Space Man spared a quick glance back to Emily, who was starring at the ground below. "Um...Emily?" She turned to him, her hair whipped back in the wind.

"What was _that_?" he asked, not wanting to sound too rude or critical. Of course, regardless, Emily sunk deeper into her seat as her face turned a bright pink. She looked away as she muttered softly. "Shut up and fly the damn plane..." This time Xephos couldn't help but chuckle as he turned back to the approaching Skyhold.

Although it lasted only a few seconds, although the embrace was what felt like an eternity go, and although the air had become colder the more the plane rose in altitude, Emily could still feel the heat of Skylord_Lysander's touch. It was the type of warmth that caused her heart to speed up and her face to flush.

Is this what people called 'romance'?


End file.
